Sonic Super Adventure
by D0jo
Summary: After running away from Eggman, sonic and pals find themselves into another dimension.
1. Chapter 1

It is a bright and shiny day in Green Hill zone, the grass is green, the animals are roaming around happily and free.  
As I chill down next to a pine, I get a phone call on my radicool cellular phone:  
\- Hey! Sonic, how's going dude?  
\- We are having a pic-nic today are you coming?  
\- No way! That is so cool Sonic.  
\- Okay, see ya later, Dojo!  
\- See ya later dude!

Yeah, no big deal, I'm just friends with Sonic.  
By the way, I'm Dojo, Dojo the hedgehog is the name. I am tall, jacked and I know a lot of martial arts too! And I play the guitar!  
*Take THAT Brian the Dragon ;p lol*  
Anyway, where was I. AH yes, so I gather all of my strength and start running real fast.  
I mean, gotta go fast, Immarite?! *hehe :)*

Once I get there, I see the whole gang:  
Sonic(of course), Tails, Knuckles and Amy.  
\- Hey guys!, I say to everyone there  
\- Hey! Dojo! What's up, man!, Say Knuckles while he is giving me the coolest of handshakes  
\- Yo! Yo! Looks who's here, Dojo, my man!, says sonic as he come in and give me a fist bump  
Everyone seems pretty stocked to be a reunited for a nice friendly pic-nic.  
Tails and Amy tells us to come and join them as they have just finished preparing the feast.  
We have fruits, cheese, chocolate, cake, muffins, corndogs, chilidogs, pizza, more cake and so many cool things. I can't name them all there are so many things.  
Let's just say, it was a majestic feast.  
We all sat down and started to enjoy the lunch time together while listening to Sonic's tales about how Eggman was big dumb-dumb.

\- OH! SO I'M A BIG DUMB-DUMB?! HMMMMMMM!? Says a mysterious voice  
\- Oh! No! Sonic, It's...Eggman. Says Tails in shock.  
\- Not again, we were just starting to have fun. This is no good. Says Sonic.

Eggman standing on a disc shaped floating platform takes out a gun and says:  
\- Oh...not today, Sonic...not today.

\- Oh YEAH? says sonic

A big flash come out of Sonic body, the 6 chaos emeralds spins around him and turns him into Super Sonic.  
And right after turning into his awesome golden shape, he flips him off Eggman and dashes away and so does everybody, running as fast as we all can, trying to catch up Sonic.  
He was running so fast, Eggman had a hard time to catch up.  
And suddenly, time and space started to wrap around us, in a big tunnel leading to a giant light that seems to open to a portal of some sorts.

\- Hey, Sonic watch out, I think we are going into a portal of some sorts  
But Sonic did not listen, he was just trying to get away from Eggman and teach him that he can never get to him.  
And so we went straight inside the wormhole and right after we all went in, the door to the other dimension closes.

\- "Yo dawg, where are we man?" - Says Knuckles  
\- "I don't know, I think we landed in someone elses backyard". - Says Amy  
\- "More importantly, I don't think we are home. I think we are in some estranged city" - I tell them  
-" Guys..."says sonic  
\- "What city are we in?" - Ask Tails?  
\- Hmmm Guys? - Yells Sonic but no one seems to listen  
\- "I don't know, I think we should go and ask the home owner don't you think...maybe they could help, if they aren't too mad because we just crash landed in their backyard." I tell them  
\- "GUYS! LISTEN" Sonic manage to get everyone attention. "I think we have a problem...the chaos emeralds, they...they've turned into stones...I think we might get stuck here for a while".  
And Tails says: "That's no good".

And as we stay there, contemplating the 6 gem looking grey lifeless stones, a tall woman walk near us and say: "Hum...I don't mean to interrupt your little party but who the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

\- Hey! I asked you a question. Why are you in my backyard and who the hell are you?  
\- My name is Sonic and these are my Friends: Amy, Knuckles, Tails and Dojo and…  
\- Look, I don't want any trouble here, I got Goku and Vegeta on speed Dial here, says the lady.  
\- What the hell is a Goku? Says Amy  
\- What…what the hell is a Goku? Just one of the strongest person in the whole universe that's all. Says the Lady with a little smirk.  
\- Hey! Calm down with the attitude granny, we were just asking. Amy Replied.  
\- Gran…Gran…Granny…OH THAT DOES IT?!

Amy and "Granny" started a eye starring contest at 2 inches away from each others face.  
This angry look coming out of each other's eyes. It was borderline comical.  
Suddenly, a voice from above the clouds could be heard and says:

\- HEY! Bulma! What's going on? Says the voice  
\- GOKU! GOKU! Come down here right now and can you tell them to get off my lawn. I mean, no disrespect but they've just insulted me and call me a granny and that does it.  
\- Well, you don't look that young anymore, Bulma, heheh? Reply Goku  
\- WHAT DID YOU SAY? Says Bulma as she slowly turns her head around and grinds her teeths out of anger towards Goku.  
\- WOAH!, Don't take it on me, Bulma. It's a joke…it's a joke, hahaha! But that, is no joke.  
\- Hey! You, Green guy, what is your name? As he points out at me.  
\- Me? I ask?  
\- Yeah, you. What is your name? You look pretty strong.  
\- My name is Dojo, Dojo the Hedgehog.  
\- SWEET! Says Goku as he cracks his knuckles. Wanna fight? I want to see how strong you are.

Amy jumps in and says:  
\- Hey! Listen up Big Guy, if you are to attack one of us, you have to attack ALL of us.  
\- YEAH! She's right you know. Says Knuckles. Don't worry, we won't let you down.  
\- AAAW, thanks guys! I knew I could count on you.

Goku all excited says:  
\- YAAAAAY! I was hoping you guys would say that! I mean, I haven't trained all day and it would be a good warm up before dinner.  
\- Is this guy for real? Ask Knuckles  
\- Well, you guys heard the man, let's get to it. Says sonic with big smile  
\- HEHE! Sweet! Happily says Goku

Bulma then jumps in the middle "blocking" their paths with a stop gesture facing them and says:  
\- Goku, you know the rules, if you want to have fight, you'll have to bring the fight elsewhere. Says Bulma  
\- Okay! You are right, sorry Bulma. Hey! Are you still up it? We could fly up north, there is a nice place where we can go. – Reply Goku  
\- Hmm…Sorry to disappoint you, but besides me, none of us can fly. Shyly says Tails  
\- But we can race you there, I mean, I am the fastest man alive. – Says Sonic  
\- You know, they always say fastest person alive but they never quite live up to it. Reply Goku  
\- OH YEAH!? Let's do this! Challenge Sonic with big smirk.

Goku accepts and they all rush out from Bulma's place eager to start their fight.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived on the spot. It is a big opened area surrounded by a forest. Goku says:

Let's do this!

Goku starts to charge up. The ground is shaking and trembling and then, out of blue, Sonic Rushes in with a Spin Dash while Goku is building up his strength.  
He gets hit in the stomach and start yelling out of pain, due to the unexpected nature of the attack.  
Amy does the same but misses, turns around midair, summons her hammer and smack Goku off to a tree. Knuckles then clench his fist and yells "DRILL CLAW". His claws are pummeling Goku as he tries to defend himself against this wall of fists.  
And then, Goku pushes out a scream, making everyone falls flat on their butts.  
Goku turned Super Saiyan.  
This is when I turn to Sonic and say:

Hey, Sonic, look at him. I think someone here is copying you.

Yeah…but this time, this is no good. Reply Sonic

Knuckles jumps in the air and as he aim for the ground he yells " HAMMER PUNCH " and falls towards Goku's head but misses, making a small crater on the ground. Goku then turns around swiftly and punt Knuckles face real hard against a tree, breaking the tree. Knuckles is now unconscious.

\- KNUCKLES! Yells Sonic…

With all his might, Sonic spin dash towards Goku but he dodges, then he jumps in the air and air dash to his face but Goku blocks the attack. Then both of them starts to exchange hits. Dodging and blocking each others attack as they exchange fists and kicks at the speed of sound. Then Goku was hit right behind his head. It was Amy's hammer, propulsing Goku away from Sonic. Sonic then dashes underneath Goku to kick him in the air just to be caught up by Tails fist.  
Goku crashes against the ground, gets up and turns Super Saiyan 2 and says:

Now, let's get serious. Says Goku

Goku jumps in the air, grabs Tails and take him for a spin before he throws him on the ground, knocking him out. Sonic spin jumps towards Goku but is once again Blocked and they start to exchange fists again. And then I join in and as we both attack Goku, we are now all on the ground fighting like crazy. I've never exchanged blows like this and this fast before, it was exhilarating. Then swiftly we both move toward's Goku's side, making an opening for Amy as he knocks Goku in the air. She jumps as high as she can and smack him once more against the ground, Sonic rushes in and use his Foot Sweep attack so he can juggle him a little bit more. But Goku saw through this, grabs Sonic by his foot and throw him against Amy as she was falling back on the ground from the previous attack.  
Sonic and Amy are really hurt from that attack but they are still kicking. I dash towards Goku, start to use my training to good use. We both keep on exchanging blows faster and stronger than before. We were fighting so damn hard that the heat and wind of our attacked could be felt. Sonic and Amy yells at me, encouraging me to keep on going as they both dash towards us so they can join in and get him good. But Goku instant transmission behind Sonic and Amy and kick them both behind the head. Amy manage to block the attack with her hammer, giving me the opportunity to jump in and attack Goku. Sonic spin dash towards him and tries to hit him in the face but misses as he instant transmission'd away from us and start throwing energy blasts.

Explosions are coming from everywhere as we keep on trying to dodge. His attacks are so strong and fast that we can't get near him at all. But Sonic had an idea. He start running very fast and then yells " BLUE TORNADO!".  
Goku tries really hard to resist begin dragged by the tornado but can't he is sucked in up towards the air while sonic rides the tonardo and hits him several time before the attack ends.  
Goku and Sonic falls on ground. Amy and I rushes towards Sonic to see if he is alright.  
Goku gets up and starts powering up, but we are not letting him do that. Amy helps sonic to get up while I rush towards him but I get knocked down to my knees by a big wave of energy being blasted out of Gokul.  
Goku just turned into Super Saiyan Blue.  
His power seemed to be so intimidating and big. The strongest we've ever seen and then he start screaming: "KA!...ME!...HA….ME…!"  
Instant transmission behind us and knock us out really bad as he yells out the last part of his attack: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His attack was so strong that we all went out cold, unconscious, while tons of trees gets blasted away before this powerful blast.  
Goku turns back to his regular form and sigh.

\- Wow! That was fun. Better bring you guys to Bulma's so she can heal you up good. Maybe we can help you guys out with your little problem. Hehehe!


	4. Chapter 4

\- Sonic…whispers familiar voice to Sonic who is slowly waking up.  
Wake up Sonic, I am waiting for you.

Sonic gets out of the bed. He is in a grey metallic room. Very grey. Just grey. Nothing be grey pieces of metal. It's very much grey and metal.  
He gets out by the door in front of him. This door leads to a corridor. A long passageway that seems to be leading to a giant center stage connected by other bridge-like corridors similar to the one Sonic is currently in. After walking slowly but surely, he gets out of the corridor and he sees a familiar face but before we could recognize him, someone else is shouting his name.

\- Yo Dawg! Where the hell are we? Shouts Knuckles

\- SONIC LOOK OUT! IT'S…Yells amy before being interrupted by…

\- MEEE! DR EGGMAN! I got you exactly where I wanted you to be. I hope it wasn't to hard to find the way to this room. Hehehe!

\- What do you want, Eggfool? Ask Sonic

\- What I want…oh! What do I want? That is very simple Sonic. I want you Dead. Replies the Angry sinister doctor.

\- Oh? And how are you going to do that? Sonic is way stronger that you and plus with the power of friendship, he knows we got his back and together we will never let you win. Says Tails.

\- Is that so? Replies Eggman with a little smirk and some sass.

\- Damn Right, Old man! Says Knuckles as he starts walking towards the Doctor will a little too much confidence.

But before he can do anything to get close enough to punch him in his chin, Eggman takes out a gun and aim at knuckles. BAM! BAM!  
Two bullets finds its way to Knuckles face. Right in between his eyes. Amy from where she stands, she can clearly see all of the blood and parts of his brain being scattered and gushed out of his cranium while the rest of his body falls flat on the ground; lifeless.

Tails screams but before he can do anything, everyone sees a superhumanly fast Eggman rushing towards Tails. He grabs him by his tails. One in each hand and rip him open. Separated in two equal parts while his entrails are being pushed out of the corpse onto the ground. Amy starts vomiting and crying out of disgust. Eggman grabs her by her hair and lift her off the ground, face to face.  
Amy is crying for help but Sonic and Dojo are trembling in fear. They've never saw something so disgusting and cruel before.  
Eggman licks Amy's face then flips her upside down so he can grab her by her little feet. All in one hand.  
Then he rushes towards Dojo and start bashing him with Amy, still conscious why she cries out of pain and agony while she is being used like a hammer on one of her friends.  
Dojo is trying to Dodge the attacks but Eggman is too fast and too strong and with the now deceased Amy being used as a Warhammer he just fall on his knees while he is being brutally murdered with the corpse of his dead friend. He feel every bone of her body being crushed against him, crackling and snapping while he feel every single fracture of his own body being made by the dead weight of his fallen comrade. He lost the will to live.  
Sonic is in shock. His mind wants to help but his muscles are incapable of moving. He is trapped by his own fear, unable to be there for his friends. He is trying to look away from the gratuous amount of violence going on in front of him, but he is paralyzed.  
And then, it stops. Eggman drops Amy's body on the floor and then walks slowly towards the scared and traumatized blue hedgehog. He crouch in front of him so he can look at him, eye to eye and say:

\- What's the matter Sonic? Cat got your tongue? Nothing sassy to say to me? No derailing one-liners? Have you lost your will to fight? GOOD! I will no longer being made fun of. By you or anyone from your little band of critters.

Eggman pauses for a moment and takes his gun and point it at Sonic.

\- You see Sonic, I've been waiting for this to happen for quite some time now and let me tell you. It was far more satisfying than I thought it would be.

Eggman starts laughing and shoot Sonic right in the face.

Sonic then wakes up in the middle of what it seems to be a kitchen. Surrounded by all of his friends, Bulma, Goku and other people he haven't met yet.

\- Hey! Are you alright? You were sleepwalking and then you fell on the floor and started to yell and scream out of panic. It must've not being fun to be in that dream of yours. Says Goku.

\- Yeah…something like that…Replies Sonic, a little confused.

Come at the table, I've made breakfast eggs and chilidogs for everyone. Tails told me it was your favorite. Maybe with a little bit of food, it might help you out a little bit when you'll start explaining what is going on. Tells Bulma with a nice and motherly voice.  
They all get a seat at the table and start eating. Dojo comes near Sonic and ask:

\- Are you sure you are okay? Do you want to talk about it?

\- Nah, it was just a little nightmare. It will pass.

Sonic grabs a chilidog and starts eating like if it was a competition of who can eat the most and Bulma say:

Well, he may not look like one but he sure does eat like a Saiyan!

Everyone starts laughing and eating while Sonic is lost in his mind, trying the best he can not to worry anyone with his dream.


	5. Chapter 5

We are all at the table. Eating like crazies. I had so many chilidogs that I can't even remember. I had so much food, I think I've eaten more today that I did yesterday. That says a lot.  
And don't get me started on how much food Sonic ate.

Bulma gets up from the table and says:  
\- "Ok guys, are you going to explain to us what is going on or what?"  
Sonic gets up and say:  
\- "Well, you see, we were minding our own business and then Dr Eggman and in to ruin our little picnic you see. I grabbed my chaos emeralds, turned myself into super sonic and ran very fast.  
Because I am the fastest man alive"  
\- "We'll see about that" Whispers Goku to Bulma with a smile.  
\- While I was running super duper ultra fast, I started to not feel myself and them BOOM! We got here. Too bad we couldn't eat our chilidogs Tails made us.  
\- AAAW, that's ok sonic, you are still my best friend.

\- Ok, but that doesn't explain anything. How the hell did you manage to come here. And what are you talking about.

\- Let me explain, I tell them:  
"We are from another dimension. In a world full of critters and animals like us. But the evil Eggman wants to turn everything into machine and control the universe."  
\- "Well that's not all of it" - Interrupt tails  
\- "Shut up tails" I tell him before I continue  
In our world, we have the chaos emaralds, which i won't go in a lot of details. But basically, Eggman wants them and Sonic can use the chaos emaralds to turn himself in to super golden sonic. Which can make him go super fast and give him a lot of cool abilities. And as we were all running away from eggman, after he crashed our party, Sonic's emeralds started to glow and as he was running faster than the speed of sound, he broke the speed barrier and created a time vortex because he was running so damn fast. And because he was running super fast he teared a whole into the spicetime continuum and got here"  
\- So, you are telling that you guys created a rip into our dimension and now you are stuck here because your chaos emeralds no longer works"  
\- Precisely. I tell Bulma  
Goku then ask:  
\- "I don't get it. Dojo, can you re-explain this but in a way I can understand, pleeeeeeease"  
\- Certaintly, I reply as I took a piece of paper and a pen.  
"You see, this pen is us. We we going so fast that we manage to go from this side of the paper which would be our universe.  
And in one quick move, I pierced the paper.  
And now we are here. But the reason why we got here in the first place was because sonic was so fast that he could go through space and time and through other dimensions. But the emeralds that powered his immense speed no longer works the moment we arrived into this universe. And now we need a way to make them alive again or something like that so sonic can use them and go home.  
Get it?"  
\- "Not really, but I understand well, you guys got really fast with your chaos emeralds and now you are stuck because you chaos emeralds no longer works."  
\- "Yes, something like that." Sonic says.  
Then bulma says:  
-"Can't you guys use a dimensional portal or something like that"  
-"NO, we need the choas emeralds to make sure that our universe stays the way it is. And plus, our dimensional signature is litterally warped around the chaos emeralds. We need them".  
\- "But I could litterally make you a machine that could teleport you guys back home and you won't have to deal with the chaos emeralds turning against you ever again"  
\- YEaaaah, but if eggscum comes Sonic won't be able to use them" Says Knuckles as he interferes in the conversation, proud of himself as he thinks he contributed to the conversation  
-"I KNOW! Bulma, grab the Dragon Radar, we can lend it to them, they could go find the dragon balls and wish the dragon to make the emeralds work again"  
-"I guess!" Says bulma  
-"Guys, I will give you guys this Dragon Radar. In our worlds we have seven dragon balls that can grant you any wish you want. And with that wish you could make the emeralds alive again. I won't be helping you guys out with that. I have to train with Beerus and Whis but I will be checking on your guys from time to time from where I am to make sure you guys are safe."  
-"Well that is settled. You guys can stay here for the night and get at it in the morning. Im sure you guys are still beat, post goku exhaustion after that fight you guys had".  
\- Thank you so much" Says sonic

After that conversation, we continued eating our chilidogs, shared couple of stories with Bulma, Goku, this strange man called Vegeta and their kids, Trunks and Goten.  
Then, we went to sleep in what I think is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in.


	6. Chapter 6

Tails gets out of his bed, it is dark out side and he is very thursty.  
He clears out his tired little eyes and walks towards the kitchen to grab a glass of fine water.  
He take the first glass he can, opens the tap and fill up his glass. And right after this first sip, he feels a big hit behind his head and unconscious.

He wakes up, attached by each extremities, hanging in midair. His arms and legs are being stretches and pull on each side, giving him an X shape like form. The room is dark and poorly lit. He starts screaming and yelling for help, but no one is coming.  
\- "Sonic…where are you?" He whispers in tears.  
He moves his arms and legs but the more he do that, the more he feels like his body is being stretched more and more. So, he stops and starts to look around, to see if there is something or someone that could help. But he is all alone. Sad and alone. Chained up, unable to do anything.  
He then here someone coming.  
\- "Tails, Tails, tails…Oh I've missed you. I can't wait for you. You really thought you could escape me? You really thought you could get rid of me?"  
And from the shadows, Eggman lets into the light with a grin on his face, creepily sneaking up to our crying little furry friend.  
\- "Why are you doing this?" Ask Tails?  
\- "Oh! I thought I made it pretty obvious. I'm here to make you pay for ridiculing me for all these years. I want to make you suffer and I want to make you pay. But most importantly…I want to make you pay".  
\- "But you are a monster, you need to be stopped, you need to be destroyed. All of your friends you killed, all of the places you've destroyed…how dare you?"  
-"HAHAHAHA…hahahah…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are too funny. I am a monster? I gave them eternal life. I gave them bodies that could withstand any form of pain, suffering. I gave them invulnerability against weather, physical damage and stress".  
\- "But at what cost? You took their soul away, their minds and turn them into obedient creatures to do you biding. I think that even more cruel than transforming them into robots?"  
\- "So you are okay with them turning into a robot as long as they keep their soul and free will?"  
\- "No, what I'm saying is…"  
Eggman interrupts him by grabbing his throat and squeezing it just enough for him to choke a little bit but enough so he can still breath"  
\- "Little you little cunt, years of works and engineering to be able to make the perfect robotic cities, the perfect cyborgs and androids. You and you pals have been a huge pain in my ass for all of these years and I will make you pay one by one. And you can count on it".

And immediately after saying that, he punches him straight to his stomach. So hard that he could almost feel it behind his spine.  
He then look to his left and see a machete sitting on a stool next to him. He picks it up and slashes Tails' right leg out of his body. Blood is gushing out of his frail little body. Tails is screaming in agony. He is now in so much pain.  
He then take a shotgun and shoots Tails left arm right off his chest.  
Tails is barely hanging and conscious at this point. He is suffering and spuwing so much blood.  
Eggman is starting to push another maniacal laugh.  
Tails is crying, his brain is about to give up. He is barely conscious.  
"Sonic where are you?" he whispers.  
""I will tell you where is not…here" Say Eggman as he put his two gigantic hands next to his face and starts pulling each sides of his face until he rips them apart from each other, splitting his skull in half.

Tails wakes up, panting and sweating. He is still standing up, alone in Bulma's kitchen. He is not with Eggman and he is alive and well.  
He finishes up his glass of water, not really sure of what just happened, he goes back to sleep.  
His heart is still rushing from the nightmare he just had. It felt so real.

After an hour of not being able to sleep, he gets up and goes to Sonic's room. He sees Amy and Sonic sleeping next to each /He smiles and relieved that his friends are still there. And he whispers:  
"Sonic...pssst...sonic. Are you up? I need to talk to you".  
Sonic looks at tails and says:  
"Yeah, I can't sleep either. Having bad dreams about him too?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Look, go back to sleep, it must be nothing. It happens to have nightmare from time to time".  
"But...what if Eggman is still here. What if he did manage to follow us here? What if he is out for revenge and he is attacking us through our dreams?"  
"Don't be silly...that is soooo dumb".  
"Yeah...it would be very dumb...Okay, I will go back to sleep. Thanks for the talk".  
"No problem".  
Tails close the door and heads back towards his room.

Amy wakes up, kisses Sonic on his left cheek and say:  
"Now...where were we?" With a little kinky little smile.  
"Not now, Amy...I am worried about Tails. What if he is right?"  
"Don't be silly" Says Amy "That would be so dumb".  
"I know..."  
"Now...where were we?" Says amy as she goes down on Sonic. "I'll make you feel a lot better in a moment...you'll see".


	7. Chapter 7

\- "Well, it is time" Says Sonic at the dinner table.  
Then Bulma says:  
\- "Okay, just to make sure that you guys got the plan right. I'm going to lend you two dragon ball radar. Both teams has been decided already.  
Sonic, Amy and Tails will be team 1. Knuckle and Dojo will be Team 2. On the radar, you'll be able to see where in the world are the dragon balls. I did a massive update to make sure that it pings the location from anywhere around the world more effeciently than before."  
\- "ALRIGHT! Let's do this" - I reply  
\- "We got this" - Says Amy  
\- !FUCK YEAH!" - Yells Knuckle  
Everyone stops for a moment and look at knuckle.  
\- You had to swear...not cool man...not cool. Says Sonic in disappointment.

Both team are now heading outside waving each others goodbye and waving the their new founded friends before parting away to their new adventure.  
But right before they could leave, Goku comes and says "Hey guys, wait a minute, I almost forgot".  
Everyone looks at Goku with a confused look.  
\- "Senzu Beans. They might need some. And plus, it wouldn't be much fun to know if they are getting killed during their journey"  
-"GOKU!" Yell Bulma  
-"I...I...I mean, it wouldn't be much fun if they don't comeback..."  
Bulma Looks at Goku, a little bit angry and worried about what he is going to say next  
"I mean, it wouldn't be much fun. It would be nice to have a rematch and to train with them again. THAT WAS FUN"  
-"You're on!" I reply  
-"See bulma...Dojo is on same side as me. Not everyone here is old fashion and boring...I mean...Nice and helpful"  
-"Tsk...anyway...Good luck guys!"  
Goku gives 6 senzu to Sonic and 6 to Dojo before letting them go on their new adventure.

-"Alright Sonic", Says knuckles, Let's do this!"  
They give each other a manly handshake and everyone starts to run real fast towards their next destination


	8. Chapter 8

Our heroes, Sonic, Tails and Amy rushes through the land to collect their first Dragon Ball.  
The radar says it is located in a city nearby. And as they are getting closer and closer, a barrage of energy blast hits the ground in front of them from the sky and it make them stop running very suddenly which makes Sonic and his pals a little confused since they can't see why they are being attacked by some estranged flying character.

From the look of it, Tails notice the guy wearing a red cape, an helmet and a green suit.  
He flies up and to make contact with him and see if he can be reasoned with.  
\- "Hey Mister, Why are you attacked us?"  
The strange looking man start to do a dance in mid air and say:  
\- " I am the Great Saiyaman, I am bold and fearless, I am the saiyan supreme crime fighting heroes of this world! And you shall not do any harm to this beautiful city".  
\- " Harm? We are just here to grab a dragon ball, that's all".

And The Great Saiyaman says to himself:  
\- "Damn, If they get their, they might hurt Videl and Pan along the way, I must not let them get to the dragon ball and potentially hurt my family".

And then he goes back to tails and say:  
\- "I believe I cannot let you do this young man, this city is offlimit to criminals like you and theifs. I am sorry but you will have to go back or you three will be in serious problem".  
Sonic jumps in and say:  
-"TAILS! WHAT IS HE SAYING UP THERE? DOES HE KNOW WHERE THE DRAGON BALL IS?"  
"I DON'T KNOW BUT I THINK HE WANT TO HAVE A FIGHT WITH US…PEOPLE HERE ARE PRETTY WEIRD".  
\- "YEAH…TELL HIM TO COME DOWN SO WE CAN ACTUALLY HAVE THIS FIGHT…I WANT TO GO HOME SOON, YA KNOW".  
-"I KNOW SONIC! I KNOW, I AM TRYING TO REASON WITH HIM"  
-"TELL HIM WHAT WE WON'T SURRENDER, THAT WE NEED IT TO GO BACK HOME".  
-"I DON'T THINK HE CARES".  
-Hmmm…guys…I am right here, are you ignoring me?"  
-TELL HIM TAILS, TELL HIM THAT WE REALLY NEED IT  
\- Hmmm…Listen kid, can we proceed to the fight or can you just leave, I have to be elsewhere you know".  
\- "Just a minute Saiyaman. YES SONIC I WILL TELL HIM" Turns back to the Great Saiyanaman and replies back with. "Sonic asks if you could just let us take it. We are from another world and we really need the dragon ball to back to our world.

The Great Saiyaman thinks to himself:"Hmmm…I don't know…this look kind of weird, and it is hard to trust anyone with the dragon balls…who knows what kind of evil they might do".  
-"Listen young one…since you have decided not to leave, I will have to deal with you like any other criminals".  
-" Well, that is kind of harsh"  
And The Great Saiyanman Punch Tails, and with one hit, he flies onto the ground and an incredible speed, creating a small crater on the ground.

-"Wow…this is no good…this one means business". Says Sonic  
-"Tell me about it" Tails replies as he feels a little weak from the fall.

The Great Saiyaman Rushes down right in front of their faces and say:  
"Get out of this city".

Amy takes out her hammer from her purse, jumps tries to pound it on The Great Saiyaman's Head.  
He blocks it with one hand and toss the hammer away and as he does so, sonic does a Homing mid air spin dash and hits him right in the face.  
He is shocked and surprised and is kind of impress. Saiyaman smiles and do an air blast tossing everyone away from him. Tails grab's Amy's Hammer and throw it back to her as she spin dashes toward him, grabs the hammer and does a swipe swing at the level his knees to make him trip.  
The great saiyaman is surprised by the hit, and mid air as he falls down, throws an energy blast and knocks her unconscious.

\- "AMYYYYYYYYYYY" Sonic Yells "You're gonna pay for this".  
Sonic rushes towards him with an air kick, and they start to exchange hits, very very fasts.  
Tails comes in and does the same thing. But the great Saiyaman is not having it and takes Tails by his left foot and through him onto sonic and he was about to charge him with a second wave of attack.  
Both of them are in aw by the sheer forces this man has and they are ready for round two.


End file.
